irken_roleplay_revolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Virtual Mislabeling
Pez invites Jib and Zik to check out the new video game she's required, a mysterious virtual reality project. It seems cute at first, but things gradually go downhill. Meanwhile, Zorin and his employee, Bicel set out to find out what exactly is going on, and soon end up in a rabbithole much deeper than they could've imagined. Plot Jib and Zik hang out in Scarlet Sweets, having been invited by Pez to check out the new addition to her collection.Pez explains that the item was very rare, having been the beta version of an ambitious project, Jib is, understandably, bewildered at the amount of money Pez gets paid, while Zik is simply irriated at the idea of a retro console selling for that much. Pez explains that it's so rare it usually costs ''far ''more. The two also get to see Pez's home for the first time, being a ridicilously fancy set of rooms that actually takes up the vast majority of the building. The trio then heads to Pez's room, where the two boyfriends getting to see her pink, messy, somewhat childish room for the first time. Pez proudly displays it, a bizarre vr console with a retro twist, fitted with a gray blank cartridge. Zik soon finds his own signature on the cartridge, unsettling him. Ignoring the tension, the trio enters the game. The three are greeted by the tutorial bee, who goes on a long, droning explanation about the game mechanics, much to Jib's annoyance. Pez explains the game mechanics and the they overhear two platyers having an argument over the trading system. Jib tries out the hat stand, and is immediatly met with bad luck, getting a simple rock, and a live pig, both with the "smelly" rating. Zik fares considerably better, getting a golden tophat (which he instantly gives to Jib,) and a rubber duckie hat. One of the players from before begs Jib to trade off the hat, much to their annoyance. Jib notices that Pez has a rather fancy avatar, implying she spent a good deal of time on the game, leading the two to worry about her a bit, though Pez dismisses it. Back at Scarlet Sweets, Bicel is bored and more than ready to check out for the day, but ends up helping Zorin shelve boxes. Zorin seems somewhat on edge for a while, leading him to admit to her eventually that something just doesn't feel right. Zorn eventually asks her to stay at work late to keep him company, which she reluctantly accepts. Zorin explains that Pez has recently become addicted to a new game,and he's become worried for her safety. The two head to Pez's room, finding the trio locked into their games and totally unresponsive. They try to wake them up repeatedly, but accomplish nothing. When even simply pulling the devices off fails, it becomes obvious something is wrong. Of course, something neither of them could've expected soon happens-a portal opens right in front of them, a bizarre distortion of the world around them. Bicel is, of course, bewildered and disgusted, but Zorin perservers, deciding they should go through if it means they'll find his daugter. Bicel agrees reluctantly, and, exasperated, demands Zorin pay her more when they get back. The two end up in a strange place, a courtyard in a seemingly etheral place, with geometry that just seems way too perfect. Bicel, understandably, assumes the two must've died. With few other options, they explore the place further, discovering a bizarre room full of unfinished contraptions, books and journels. Bicel observers that one of the journals is signed by Zik, naturally angering Zorin quite a bit. She also finds a protoype of the contraption, proving they're in the right place. Zorin is naturally angered by the idea that Zik is responsible for all of this, though Bicel points out that really doesn't add up. The two decide to investigate further, somewhat begrudginly on Bicel's part. (TBA, IM TIRED) Characters Major *Jib *Zik *Pez *Zorin *Bicel *Tutorial Bee Category:Jib Roleplays Category:Zik Roleplays Category:Pez Roleplays Category:Zorin Roleplays